Killer Dreams
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: What happens when dreams really do come true? Or in this case nightmares....This is a couple of short stories about dreams that kill
1. Story 1: The Shot Heard Round

Spit Fire felt the bullet enter her side, a sharp piercing pain shot through her side. Fire felt her hands clasp over her side. She stumbled back into the wall behind her and slid down it. The fight raged on around her. No one seemed to notice her. Fire tried to call for help, but she couldn't find her voice. The warm sticky fluid ran down her side, soaking her shirt and running in between her fingers. The horrible pain intensified. Spit Fire looked down at her side; now covered in red. A sweep of dizziness took over. She closed her eyes tightly hoping she would open them and it would all just be a dream. The shouting and yelling seemed to be fading out into the background, until all the words and screams ran into one. Fire opened her eyes to see if any one was near for her to call to, but everything started vanishing…growing dark.

            A few minutes later she felt some one at her side. She worried that it was one of Brooklyn's enemies. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

            Spot looked down he held a switchblade in his hand. He looked up when he heard a shot go off in the crowd. He looked to see where the bullet had struck in the crowd. Spot felt a sharp pain in his side, but he hadn't been shot.  Spot couldn't find who had been shot, but he did see who had triggered the gun. He pushed his way through the crowd and over to the crowd. He knew that the person who had been shot had been some one who was on his side. 

            Chaos stood there his eyes fixed on the person he had shot. Spot's eyes traced the line of Chaos' fixed gaze. His eyes fell upon a fiery red head lying on the ground. His heart sunk, the tight grasp he had on the switchblade loosen and the blade fell to the ground with a clank. He ran over to her.

            "Fire wake up!" He called taking her into his arms.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

            Spot sat up in his bunk and looked over at Spit Fire's bunk. Pale moonlight filter in through the bunkroom window spilling across the room and creeping up the side of Fire's bunk, illuminating her face. He stood up and walked over to her, She looked as if she was having a bad dream,  "Fire wake up…." He said gently shaking her.

            Fire opened her eyes. Her hands instantly went to her side, "Spot you're okay!" She said sitting up and kissing him.

            "You'se ain't bleedin' right?" He asked her sitting down on the edge of her bunk. He looked at her face studying every feature. Something didn't sit right with him. The dream he had had was all too real.

            "No, I'm fine." She said. Spit sat facing her he had never been so scared in his life. He put his arm around her. Spit Fire placed her hand on his arm. Spot leaned forward so his forehead was touching hers. Neither of them spoke of the dreams that they had, they just new that the other had had the same dream. Fire lay down and Spot lay next to her holding her. The two of them drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

            The next day came and went. Spot and Spit Fire were nervous. Spot eyed every one who looked suspicious. The days seemed to drag on leaving in fear that something would happen to the other. Spot had gotten word that the Rippers were moving into his territory…it was like all his worse dreams were coming true.


	2. Story 1: Deadly Silence

            **Author's note:** The first few paragraphs take place over the course of a few days. My original intentions were to stop Spot and Fire after the dream. I did not want a long drawn out story, but I am going to go into a little more detail.  I still do not have intentions on making this a 51-chapter story. 

As the days continued the Rippers moved closer to Brooklyn. Each day Spot would see two, three or sometimes up to five more move in on his territory. The Rippers had found an abandon warehouse they were using to stay in. Spot had Spit Fire by his side all the time when she wasn't there he had his top newsie Chance and Blade with her. 

            The fear had risen to a new level over the next few days. Spot had gotten wind that almost all of the Rippers in New York had moved into Brooklyn. Spit Fire had become a little paranoid. Her brother Chaos was the leader of the Rippers, although he had said he would never let any one hurt her, what was stopping him from hurting her or even worse killing her. 

            As the day drew to an end Spot walked back to the lodging house. Spit Fire was with Chance selling. They would be back soon along with the others. As the lodging house came into view Spot could see a paper hanging from the door. He squinted to get a better look. Spot walked up to the door and saw a knife was holding up the paper. He tore the paper of the door and quickly scanned it:

_                                                                             Conlon,_

_               You have three days to hand over your territory before_

_ we come in and take it. This time we won't be so peaceful._

_The Rippers_

            Spot had a sudden flashback of the last time they tried to take over the territory. Fire had been in Manhattan and warned Brooklyn about them. Spot pulled the knife from the door closing it and putting it into his pocket. He had decided he better call a meeting.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

      The meeting of all the Brooklyn newsies the night before had gone well. They had all decided upon fighting for there territory. They weren't going to give up with out a fight. Spot was feeling a little better about all of this. Spit Fire had agreed to stay away from the fight that was to occur in two days.

      Spot walked down the streets of Brooklyn with Spit Fire. They were unusually empty. He hadn't seen a single one of The Rippers in Brooklyn. He began to wonder what they were up to. He felt Fire reach for his hand. Spot turned and smiled at her, "Thank you'se fer doin' this fer me Fire." Spot said to her.

      "I don't want you to have to worry about me when you have all of your territory to worry about." Fire kissed his cheek lightly. 

      The days seemed to drag on for every one. Spit Fire and Spot both continued to have the same dream over and over. They always started in the same place and always ended with Spot shaking her awake. Fire sat awake talking about what would happen in the next day.

      "Spot please be careful." She whispered to him being careful not to wake any one in the early morning hours, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

      Spot nodded, "I'se woul' die if you were evah killed, an' if death was dah only way tah ever be wid you'se again I'se woul' take it. I love yah so much." Spot gently kissed her. 

      The whitish morning light crept into the bunkroom and up the bedposts, the light shine in their faces. Spot got up and started waking the guys up, "C'mon you lazy bums! Time tah get up and sell."

      Spot walked over to his bunk and picked up a few things off the nightstand. He quickly grabbed the pocket watch, his change…and the switchblade that had been in the door the other day.

      Every one headed out of the lodging house and towards the distribution office. When they got there The Rippers were standing there waiting for them, "Damn it!" He shouted.

      "I t'ought d'eys weren' supposed tah be heah till tamarra?" Blade said stopping dead in his tracks.

      Chaos smirked, "We'se though' we'se bring yah a surprise." He laughed them he nodded at his guys and soon a full-fledged fight broke out.

      Spot sent a right hook into the jaw of the guy he was fighting. The gut counter attacked him. Spot just happened to remember that he had the switchblade in his pocket. He pulled it out, for no reason he looked down at the knife in his hand, "No…." He whispered then heard the shot ring out he looked up through the crowd. The shout echoed through the streets. Spot literally felt his heart stop, "SPIT FIRE!" He shouted running towards her.

      Spit Fire felt the bullet enter her side, a sharp piercing pain shot through her side. Fire felt her hands clasp over her side. She stumbled back into the wall behind her and slid down it. The fight raged on around her. No one seemed to notice her. Fire tried to call for help, but she couldn't find her voice. The warm sticky fluid ran down her side, soaking her shirt and running in between her fingers. The horrible pain intensified. Spit Fire looked down at her side; now covered in red. A sweep of dizziness took over. She closed her eyes tightly hoping she would open them and it would all just be a dream. The shouting and yelling seemed to be fading out into the background, until all the words and screams ran into one. Fire opened her eyes to see if any one was near for her to call to, but everything started vanishing…growing dark.

Spot pushed his way through the crowd just like in the dream. Chaos stood there his eyes fixed on the person he had shot. Spot's eyes traced the line of Chaos' fixed gaze. His eyes fell upon a fiery red head lying on the ground. His heart sunk, the tight grasp he had on the switchblade loosen and the blade fell to the ground with a clank. He ran over to her.

            He took her into his arms, "Spit Fire wake up!" He begged her, "Fire…please." Spit Fire didn't move or open her eyes. Spot looked and saw she wasn't breathing. The tears pressed against the back of his eyes. Spot looked at the switchblade lying on the ground, he reached for it. It took Spot about two seconds before he decided what to do with the switchblade…

**_The End of Story One_**


	3. Story 2: Roses are Red

**Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to Gav. I took an idea from one of her fan fics. I already asked her if I could borrow it so I don't need every one telling me that this idea was done already. Hope you like this chapter feed back is good!

             It was a warm spring day. The clouds slowly crept in front of the sun, which was fighting to continue shinning brightly. A slightly chilling breeze blew, brushing wisps of brown hair into Gav's face. She looked up at the sky and sighed. The thoughts from the last few days came flooding into her head, her and Blink had been having problems the last few days. 

            A new girl had shown up at the lodging house. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and her skin was tanned lightly; most of the guys had been drooling over her. Only she had chosen to flirt with Blink. The thing that had bothered her most was Blink flirted back with this girl. The last time Gav had seen Blink was when she walked into the lodging house. Blink was sitting at the card table with the new girl on his lap. Gav had turned and left the lodging house. She didn't know why this bothered her so much, it wasn't like her and Blink were dating. Half of Gav hoped that Blink would show up and the other half wished that he wouldn't show his face until he decided what he wanted.

            Gav slowly crossed the street, her thoughts distracting her. A wagon was going pretty fast through the streets. The driver wasn't paying attention to what was going on, he was too busy talking to his friend. When he looked forward again he saw Gav crossing the street. He shouted and tried to swerve the wagon, but it was too late…Gav screamed!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Blink walked down the street carrying six roses, it had been all he could afford on a newsies salary. He hoped Gav would forgive him; he really liked her and knew he had messed up horribly. Blink had been planning on asking her to be his girl. Blink hoped that he could find Gav before it was too late. 

Blink had just turned onto Duane Street when he saw Gav starting across the street. He started towards her, "Gav!" He called running towards her. Just hen Blink saw the wagon coming towards Gav. Dropping the roses to the ground he ran towards her trying to get to her before the wagon did….

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Gav screamed and sat up. She looked around where she was and saw Blink laying in the grass next to her. The two of them had fallen asleep under the large willow try in Central Park, by the small pond. A gentle breeze blew causing chills to run down Gav's spine.

Blink stirred next to her and opened his eyes when she screamed. Blink was glad she had woken him up he had been having the worse dream ever, "You'se okay?" He asked her putting his hands to his face and rubbing it.

"I just had a dream that…" Blink took his hands away from his face and looked at Gav, "That-"

Blink cut her off, "That we'se got intah a fight and then the wagon…" Blink trailed off. Gav nodded slowly as she moved closer to him. Blink wrapped his arms around Gav holding her tight. He never wanted to let her go again. 


	4. Story 2: Wilting Roses

            The days had passed by; Gav kept having the same dream over and over. Every time she did she would wake up when Blink called her name. Gav knew Blink was having the same dream because he would have a certain look on his face. 

            One late summer while every one was lounging around the lodging house a new girl walked in. She had long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and her curves were perfect. Most of the guys had stopped what there were doing and looked over at her smiling or drooling.

            Gav had been talking to Blink, but she stopped realizing that Blink wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. Gav sighed and looked over at the girl who had just walked in. She felt a hint of jealousy in her. Gav stood up and walked over to her bunk she picked up her journal and opened it. She held a pen in her hand and was going to write something, but she watched Blink and the girl talk over the top of her book.

            Blink blatantly flirted with this new girl. She over heard the guys calling her Notes, but she wasn't sure if that was the girl's name. Gav sunk down in her bunk even more. She closed the book and rolled onto her side. She couldn't watch this any more. Gav felt she hated Blink, but deep down in side she still loved him.

            The next morning came Blink woke up early. Gav rolled out of bed. She wasn't sure how she felt about Blink this morning. When she looked at him her heart broke, "Mornin' Blink, you wanna sell tagether?" She asked him.

            Blink looked over at her from the sink he was standing at, "I woul' love tah, but Notes asked me tah show her how tah sell."

            Gav glared at him slightly. She was pretty sure Notes knew how to sell and was just trying to get with Blink, "Alright, I'll meet you back here later." She said leaving the lodging house and heading towards the distribution office. Blink had gotten ready and waited for Notes. She smiled at him taking his arm and linking it with hers. The two of them went off to sell.

            Gav had had some trouble with selling. She couldn't keep her mind off of Blink and Notes. It was killing her inside to think about the two of them together. Finally her last paper was gone and she headed back to the lodging house, "Is Blink here?" She asked Jack.

            "Yeah up in the bunkroom." Jack said to her. Gav nodded and smiled. She ran up to the bunkroom in a happy mood. She walked into the bunkroom and saw Noted sitting on Blink's lap laughing and touching him. Gav felt the tears press against the back of her eyes. She turned and ran out of the lodging house.

            Blink looked up. He had seen Gav, "Gav wait!" He called. He stood Notes up and went after her, but by the time he had gotten down to the street Gav was gone.

The clouds slowly crept in front of the sun, which was fighting to continue shinning brightly. A slightly chilling breeze blew, brushing wisps of brown hair into Gav's face. She looked up at the sky and sighed. The thoughts from the last few days came flooding into her head. Notes had shown up at the lodging house. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and her skin was tanned lightly; most of the guys had been drooling over her. Only she had chosen to flirt with Blink. The thing that had bothered her most was Blink flirted back with this girl.

Blink walked down the street. He had messed up horribly and needed to make it up to Gav. He felt that he had been leading her on, only he wasn't he had planned on asking her to be his girl. He walked passed a vendor selling roses and stopped, "How many can I get with this?" he asked holding out a hand full of change.

"Six." The guy said taking the change. Blink nodded and picked out the best six he could find, thanked the vendor and headed down the street again. He was determined to find Gav before it was too late.

Gav walked down the street her thoughts distracting her. Blink had just turned onto Duane Street when he saw Gav starting across the street. A wagon was going pretty fast through the streets. The driver wasn't paying attention to what was going on, he was too busy talking to his friend. When he looked forward again he saw Gav crossing the street. He shouted and tried to swerve the wagon He started towards her, "Gav!" He called running towards her. Just hen Blink saw the wagon coming towards Gav. Dropping the roses to the ground he ran towards her trying to get to her before the wagon did.

Gav looked up when Blink called her. She saw the wagon coming and couldn't move. Fear had taken control over her whole body. Blink had reached her and pushed her out of the way before the wagon stuck her, hitting Blink instead. Gav watched in horror everything seemed to play out in slow motion. She screamed and stood up, running over to Blink and kneeling next to him. The tears flowed from her cheeks splashing on the ground, "Blink…no…" She leaned over him.

Blink opened his eyes and looked at Gav, "I'm sorry fer whad I did tah you'se. I didn't…didn't…mean tah hoit yah…." He breaths grew shallow, "I'se...love…you'se…" Blink closed his eyes for one last time.

"I love you too." Gav sobbed, she closed her eyes and wished it had been her and not him, "Please don't leave me…." The wind blew and a whisper was heard.

"I'll never leave you and I will always love you…" The end of story two 


	5. Story 3:

The hot summer heat sweltered and the hot humid weather made it unbearable. Cricket felt like she was about to melt. She pulled her shoulder length hair that was sticking to her neck away and up in to a ponytail. There was a little relief from the heat when the wind picked up. 

Cricket walked down the streets of Brooklyn; she began to think of the cool waters of the East River against her skin and closed her eyes. Cricket felt her skin prickle and opened her blue eyes. She noticed they were empty, "Where is every one?" She asked her self seeing as no one was there to answer her. Cricket walked passed an alley and felt two strong hands pull her into the alley covering her mouth.

"Did you miss me?" The strong voice whispered harshly in her ear. Cricket breathing became fast as she struggled to get free from the guy's grip, "Huh, Evelyn, did you miss me?" His grip became tighter. Cricket's heart began to pound and felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. The guy spun her around so she was facing him and pinned her up against the wall. Cricket looked up at the guys face….

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Skittery jumped into the water of the East River. He wondered where Cricket was supposed to meet him there about twenty minutes ago. Skitts was a little worried and climbed out of the water, "Spot Cricket heah yet?" He asked.

"Nah, haven't seen hoir." Spot called down from his perch on his crates. Skittery nodded and sat down on the edge of the docks; he had an uneasy feeling. Finally he stood up and grabbed his shirt pulling it on. Skittery picked up his shoes and walked off the dock. The feeling grew worse in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he had a flash of Cricket in trouble. He ran towards Manhattan searching everywhere unable to find her.

About fifteen minutes later Jack walked over to him, "Skittery! Yah gotta come quick! They found Cricket…and…but Dominic found her fois'." 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Skittery fell the floor of the bunkroom and woke with a start. He stood up rubbing his back, "Damn d'at hoit."

Cricket shook her head from the nightmare she had been having. She woke when Skittery fell out of his bunk, "Whatcha doin' down there?" She asked laughing his slightly. She pushed the dream to the back of her head.

Skittery looked up at her grumpily, "Whad does it look like?" He asked her standing up. Cricket began to walk away, "Hey…do you know a guy named Dominic?"

Cricket stopped her heart pounded a bit, "D-D-Dominic…" She looked at Skittery hard, "Why?"

"Because I'se had a dream abou' you'se an' some guy named Dominic." Skittery said to her. Cricket's face grew pale.

"I had a dream too…and…only I couldn't tell who the guys was…" Cricket's thoughts swam through her head, "But there is nothing to worry about seeing as he is in France." Cricket said assuring.

"Lets hope you'se right." Skittery said, "Jus' in case I'se gonna sell wid you'se." The dream had felt real to him and he wanted to make sure it wasn't going to really happen. The more he thought about it the more he found it silly, of course it was only a dream and couldn't come true.


End file.
